Valkyrie Rebellion: A World Without Light
by KennyWijayaIND17
Summary: -No Description Available-


Chapter 1: The Island, Forest, and the Kingdom

A sinister darkness shrouds the mysterious deserted island. The deserted island was uninhabited, as there was no one lived there. I tried to recover myself from falling to the ground, as I have recovered; I took a brief warm-up to relieve my muscles. While I realized that I was the only one who stranded in the island, I started to make an S.O.S. mark on the sand. After the setting sun, an extreme cold occurs on the island. The frozen palm trees causes a frostbite, even a campfire cannot warm my body; I'm almost freezing to death. After the harsh, freezing night, the sun rises brightly on the island, all of the freezing things on the island thawed out. It seems I survived the night, although I still get some frostbite around my toes and ears. I get up immediately and find a warm place for my body. Later, I discovered a hot spring at the foot of the mountain. I took off all my clothes and soak there, the warm effect of the hot water cures my frostbite, in a short time, I fall asleep. A clashing light from the afternoon sun makes me awake; I didn't realize that it's been hours since I soaked into the hot spring. I immediately dressed up and went to the beach.

Sound of the waves rumbling through the beach, followed by the sound of the sea gulls, making the island much livelier. I travel around the beach and find a girl stranded, too, which made me relieved.

"Hey, there. Are you stranded too?" I said.

"From the first, no. But for now, yes." say the stranger.

"What are you doing here from the first?"

"Well, while I'm riding my dolphin, I saw an island; I'm just thinking that the island might be a perfect place for resting. But, in the end, I have left behind by my dolphin. So, why are you here?"

"I don't know. I'm just stranded here while travelling."

"It's really nice to meet you here. I can't believe that I'm not the only Valkyrie Rebellion here."

"Valkyrie Rebellion? What is that?"

"I'll tell you later. By the way, my name is Rain, the Aqua Knight."

"Mira the Sword Master, that's my name."

As me and Rain talking to each other, the wave suddenly become violent, and an elegant dolphin came by. The dolphin is rarely seen in orange color. In addition, the dolphin is using armor.

"Is that a dolphin? Or am I just saw a dolphin with armor in my imagination?"

"That's Wave, my dolphin pet. Rarely seen wasn't it, Mira?"

"Yeah, it's rare that a dolphin using armor, strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, let's get outta here, before I changed my mind of leaving you here."

"Oh, y-yes. Wait for me!"

We started to ride Rain's pet, Wave, as their long travel starts. But, as the sea enrages and creating some big waves, we are struggling. But, we are not giving up easily; we determined to continue their travel.

Day by day has been passed, even weeks have been passed, and we finally arrived at the destination. Sparkling white sand, waving palm trees, and a cool breeze around the tropical beach.

"If I heard from this place, there is a kingdom nearby here. That's the place where the Valkyrie Rebellion lives."

"Rain..."

"What's the matter, Mira?"

"You said earlier when stranded that you are one of the Valkyrie Rebellion, but why you didn't know about Valkyrie Rebellion's HQ?"

"Well, the truth is, I'm still a beginner. So I didn't know much about the Valkyrie Rebellion, though."

"I see. But, why did you think that I'm one of them?"

"You're Sword Master, right? The myth said that the races of the Sword Masters have been extinct in the past. But, I cannot believe that you're the only Sword Master survived, even though the races of Aqua Knights hate Sword Master. In addition, Sword Masters were a very common member in Valkyrie Rebellion. But for now, when I got some information from the fellow member, they still don't find one Sword Master."

"I see. But, that means you hate me, right?"

"No, Mira. We're already friends. So, don't take it into your thoughts, ok?"

"Fine, then. What're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

We are searching for the kingdom nearby the beach, where the Valkyrie Rebellion lived at. We are walking through the dark, misty forest, where sinister shadows lived. We feel an uneasy feeling, though we still have to continue their way to the kingdom.

"I can't take this anymore. What is that sound?"

"What gives, Mira? I don't even know about the sound."

"It just... bothering me."

"Just relax. It's only a sound. Let's get going."

As the shadows surrounding around the forest, the darkness shrouded the area. A woman with a patched right eye comes towards us, attacking us, too. We tripped out of distraction because of the heavy wind press.

"W-what is that?"

"Mira! Hang up with something! This wind is too strong!"

"Hang up to what?"

Rain looks around to find something that strong enough to hang up.

"That tree! Hurry, go there!"

As I hear Rain points to the tree, I immediately go to that tree.

"Wait, what about you, Rain?"

"I'll go all out against that thing. Don't worry about me."

"But, that thing is dangerous! You'll kill yourself!"

"Well, unless I can try..."

"If you want to try, then I will go with you. I can't let you do that alone."

"Ok, but don't get yourself into danger."

So we decided to battle that thing, resisting the massive power of the 'Witch Wave', the skill that only ultimate villains have. In which means, we are going to fight an ultimate witch. Rain doesn't seem to be troubled resisting the Witch Wave and our enemy is just ahead.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Rain, wait. I think I ever saw this witch before..."

"Huh!?"

"I can't remember, but I really ever saw this witch before."

A silent occurs; the ultimate power of the Witch Wave has been faded. But, I suddenly shocked, looking at the enemy's appearance. She's a Mephistopheles; she's the one who killed my parents 2 years ago! My heart filled with rage.

"So it's you! You cursed woman!"

"Mira, you know this witch?"

"Yeah, she's Amy the Mephistopheles, the witch that killed my parents 2 years ago."

I can't believe that I meet with Amy again! That witch is not only killed my parents, but she makes the whole tribe of Sword Masters extinct. I cannot forgive her for what did she done to my parents and my tribe. I already sheathed my sword, I want to kill her, but I cannot do that. And the witch started to talk.

"What're you guys talking about? My name is not Amy. Amy is my deceased mother; she's dead few months ago."

"Who killed her?" I asked,

"I killed her."

"What!? Why did you kill your own mother?"

"I can't stand about what my mother has been done to your tribe. I don't want to have a mother like that!"

As I hear what she said, I turned out my sword. I feel pity to her, as I can hear she's starting to cry. Then, Rain started to comfort her.

"There, there... don't cry, please."

"Well, I don't want to accept this, but I'm so sorry for being rude." I said,

"It's OK; by the way, my name is Nia the Mephistopheles."

"Nice to meet you, Nia. Want to go to the kingdom?" I said,

"I just want to go there, but I ended up lost."

"OK, we go there together!" say Rain,

"OK, let's go!" I said,

With Nia as our new friend, we continued our search for the kingdom. But, there may still another Mephistopheles as our enemy.


End file.
